Talk:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi/Archive 1
Kido Ability It should be noted that he was able to use what looks like Bakudo 33 without calling its name when they were fighting Kensei, that should be noted.Saimaroimaru 21:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :How do you note something that you don't know for sure. It was a blast of energy, that could have been any kido spell. Salubri 21:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hypnotism? No. Uh, I'm almost positive that Rose didn't use any form of hypnotism. The Gillian was clearly being crushed, not hypnotised. ThePortalMan 20:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :He did a little bit of hypnotism. He "told" the menos to come towards him and as it was coming towards him he crushed them. Tinni 10:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) But is can be assumed that because it is a hollow, maybe it just wanted to eat him, and he was saying it as sort of a 'taunt'.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 03:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Well given that the sequence of events was Rose strikes a pose --> menos starts moving towards him --> Rose says come to me --> menos keeps moving towards him --> Rose says "just a little closer" --> menos moves closer --> rose says "and you'll be mine", it could be interpreted as the Menos was moving towards Rose to attack him and Rose was just saying those things because he's talkative. I mean, Gillians aren't going to engage in conversation given that the generic kind don't have self-awareness as such. However, Rose did strike a pose first. So I for one cannot be certain if it was Rose bringing the Menos to him or the Menos coming towards Rose regardless. I'll let others decide this one. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Found a bunch of spoilers... Can I post it here, so someone edits Rojuro's page when the translated scans comes out?--Reikson 02:30, September 10, 2009 (UTC) No. We're keeping it strictly anti-spoiler on this entire wiki, except the Spoiler page. Besides, some of the other users, namely those who ignore our guidelines, might use it to post on the article before the release date anyway. Arrancar109 02:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hollowfication Power Augmentation Should it be noted that the things he did to those menos does seem to be related to his zanpakuto? I mean, I suspected it all along since he suspended the zanpakuto in front of him while he was doing that whole music playing thing but we now know for sure that the power of his zanpakuto is related to music and melodies given the name of his attack and the fact he does that same piano playing motion when doing is Sonata no. 11. Tinni 10:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Though probable im not sure on this seeing as there isn't one zanpakuto that is capable of abilities while still sealed that i can recall. Therefore Its not to likely one can use a zanpakuto's abilities while it is still sealed. But it maybe that since he is a vizard his increase in powers are similar to how his abilities his unreleased zanpakuto is capable of. As being vizards and having masks seem to augment skills they already possess in one shape or form.Salubri 11:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto section pictures Did I miss a style ruling or something that says all pictures have to be on the right side of the screen? Because right now the zanpakuto section looks really odd with all those white spaces being introduced because of the placement of the pictures. If we put some pictures on the left then the section might look better, more compact and neater. Tinni 10:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes, if you did check the guidelines if you haven't notice organization starting on the right. Anything else would disrupt it, that wouldn't be neat, and the organization might as well be taken out and turn the entire sections into plain paragraphs. Not to mention putting them to the left wouldn't change anything there would still be spaces, what makes the spaces are the clear signs which keep the integrity of the pages and sections so pics aren't running into each other and other sections of the articles where they don't belong. eventually most anime pics that replace the manga pics are smaller and more detailed and the information becomes more fleshed out as the abilities and related information grows.Salubri 10:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) while we're talking about rose's zanpakuto: where did people get the idea that his zanpakuto hilt is "encrusted with damonds"? I see that all the time, and haven't seen a manga or anime that shows evidence of this. Does anyone have a picture to put up showing thisBenihimeShinso94 04:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats not what it says. It says that his crossguard is the shape of a diamond and his sheath is what is encrusted with Diamonds. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but that's what i meant. Where are the pictures wiith his sheath encrusted with diamonds?BenihimeShinso94 22:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Captaincy and first sight The article says this: "Approximately 111 years ago Rose was promoted to Captain of the 3rd Division. Rose is first seen a year later arriving at the 1st division barracks to attend the meeting to introduce the new captain of the 12th division." I changed it to say "three years later," but some hotshot changed it back. Now, I watched (and re-watched) the anime episode and Shinji, acting as a walking commentary on recent events, says that Rose was named the new captain of the 3rd Division two years ago.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5o50Zkt7RY Now, I was mistaken—as it was two years, not three—but "a year later" does not correlate to "two years ago." Could someone quote what the manga says as proof of why the article just absolutely has to read one way and not the other? People, it's as easy as this: If I'm wrong, and you decide it's necessary to revert everything I changed, please be bold enough to explain why.--Jrutled3 13:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually according to the manga translation I am looking athttp://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/0/-108/15 they said they made Rose a captain a few days ago. Which would mean that Urahara and Rose did become captain's about the same time. Tinni 14:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Checked a second translation, that says "no more than a year"http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.01/13/. Whichever way, Rose wasn't made captain two years ago. He had been captain of the 3rd less then a year. Tinni 14:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) These two quite clearly says he was made captain the year before last (2yrs). This is from Ju~Ni & Cnet, who are regarded as the best translators. http://mangahelpers.com/s/juni/readonline/5881/15?t=1254062023 http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/575 *So, with this being the case, my question is this: Why are there people being so finicky when there is so much discrepancy? It seems to be a habit of the "regulars" to go behind everybody and revert most changes, even if they are legitimate changes. It is a nerve-racking tendency to say the least.--Jrutled3 17:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Because people don't explain why they are changing things. It pretty standard that when something finicky like this is changed, then most people will wonder why and if it doesn't correspond with their knowledge they will revert it. That is why, before changing it is often better to highlight the issue on the talk page so as to justify why you are changing it. That usually avoids getting things reverted. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Rose disambig Currently this directs here, but I am wondering, if Rose is not a disambig, can we at least include a disambig statement at the top that there is also a Mila-Rose character who this might refer to as well? Tyciol 04:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Under "Zanpakutou" : Sixteen Night Rose "Extravaganza"? Under the "Izayoi Bara" section, where did the extra word "Extravanganza" come from in the translations of the name? There is no such word in the Japanese data. Here is the breakdown: :金沙羅 奏曲 第十一番・十六夜 薔薇 :Kinshara Soukyoku Daijuuichiban・Izayoi Bara :"golden sal"-"sonata"-"no. 11" : "sixteen night"-"rose" No "extravaganza," and yes, I consulted the raws. There also shouldn't be an <・> between any of the items, as it didn't appear in the raws--although using one as a separator between daijuuichiban 第十一番 and izayoi 十六夜 in a function not unlike English <:> could be seen as okay.. I would use "no. 11" in mimicry of famous sonatas, e.g. "Piano Sonata No. 14," although the Japanese use of ordinal prefix 第 "-th, -rd" and the "no. ~" suffix 番 is confusing as to which is preferred. Adam Restling 04:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) So all that should be changed is the word extravaganza should be dropped, right? I'm sorry but my comp screen is smaller then others and Kanji all looks the same or very very similar. So i'm not sure if any Kanji should be dropped. Forgot my title. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 05:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, just dropping "extravaganza" and possibly getting rid of most of the <・>s (as I specified) should make it all good. :The only one we might keep is the <・> between 番 and 十 (if you can see it on your screen). There aren't supposed to be spaces between any of the words when they're in kanji, but (as I wrote above) putting an <・> between those two will separate the "title" of the technique from the technique name (Izayoi Bara) itself. Something like: ::金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇 :Adam Restling 08:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I just saw the middots you are referring to and I have no idea why they are there. I've never seen them in any other kanji, and they were not there the last time I looked at Rose's Zanpakuto section. I think they can be taken out. From looking through the previous versions of the page, I see that it was also translated as "Sixteen-Day-Old Moon Rose". --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) They're usually only used to separate lexemes/elements meant to represent non-Japanese words, such as the phonetic katakana adaptations of the Spanish forms of Arrancar Zanpakutou names. For example: レイナ・デ・ロサス Reina・de・Rosasu "Reina de Rosas" I've read that the reason the kanji juu 十 + roku 六 + ya, yo 夜 are given with the usual reading izayoi is because the "sixteen(th) night" was the first after the new moon in the months of the Japanese lunar calendar, when the moon seemed to "hesitate" or "was waited for" to appear. This seems to suggest a connection with the Japanese verb izanau "invite, await, tempt, lure." Though I've had a hard time confirming this with my usual resources, it seems plausible. However, in the interest of not pursuing such guesses, "sixteen day-old moon" (the current and most evident meaning) remains best. I only suggested the retention of the one <・> I posted about above to separate the "title" Kinshara Sonata No. 11 from the technique name Izayoi Bara. In such a construction, this single retained <・> stands in for an English colon <':'>. Adam Restling 06:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) UMM...... Has this been fixed? I don't know if it has and if it hasn't it needs to, but I wouldn't even know how to fix it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 07:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I've changed it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Love as partner? I think Love and Rose have a relationship very similar to that of Ukitake and Kyoraku. Would it be safe to say that they are partners like Kyoraku and Ukitake, or is this bordering on speculation? In both their fights against Starrk and Aizen they jumped in together. Benihime101 04:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I second this. As I have mentioned before, Love and Rose fit the bill of being partners as they choose to fight together and are clearly best friends off the field of battle as well. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Given that no one objected to this, I will now go and list Love and Rose as Partners. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) "Rojuro" redirect or whatever The keyword "Rojuro" currently redirects to the user "Rojuro" and not to the page for Rojuro Otoribashi. Is it fine like this or can it be changed? IDK how anyway. Benihime101 02:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I suppose a redirect could be setup but is it necessary really? It already redirects from Rose which is what most people will be searching for--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well Rojuro is his first name. I just think its weird that it would take you to a page of some random person instead of the actual thing. But whatever. Benihime101 05:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually no. This is not a whatever. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!! Please change this. Thank you. Benihime101 00:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) eye color You do know his eyes are brown so you can put that on his page Naruto 45 05:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Profile pic change Since episode 278 had such great Vizard mug-shots, I think it's about time we went through and changed vizards profiles, most of whom are quite terrible and violates are image policies. Rose's current profile shot has to go IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Following on the from the conversation on Kensai's talk page I trimmed the picture to get rid of the black shade line and with that gone, I think this is a vast improvement on the old profile pic and have therefore changed it. But please an eye out in the upcoming episodes for something better. Just remember that we can't use images with facial wounds, sweat etc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It is an alright picture. It could do with facing the camera more though, so we should keep an eye out for a better one. But if there is no such picture in future, then this one is not too bad. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Melody Attack Animation I'm suggesting that the current animated image on the article for Rose's Melody Attack be replaced with the condensed version from the recap in Episode 280. As it is, I think the image on the article is a little lengthy. I believe that the version in 280 portrays the ability just as accurately as the current image without being unnecessarily long. Correct me if I'm wrong, though. Avolling (talk) 01:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The melody attack gif has been trimmed to reduce the amount of time we see Rose standing around posing and sped-up. It should be fine now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Whip Expert Like it is noted on Renji Abarai's page about being skilled in using a whip-like weapon, shouldn't we also say the same for Rose's abilities? According to episode 282, he seems to be very good at wielding his whip-shaped Shikai, so shouldn't it be noted under swordsmenship skill? --Seireitou-shishō File:Seireitou's signature picture.jpg(瀞霊冬川平) 23:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Arpeggio Technique It's listed as one of his Zanpakuto's Shikai techniques although he was shown using it in his Zanpakuto's sealed state. Shouldn't it be moved just above his Shikai release, like Harribel and Gantenbainne's Zanpakuto's sealed techniques --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 02:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It should be noted that this technique is somewhat different between the manga and the anime. In the manga there is no wire or twisting force, rather the hollow is stretched and shredded directly by the vibrations of his melody. Regulaiz (talk) 01:20, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :It should be noted as its not different at all, why would you be able to see anything such as that in a picture based, black and white format.-- :: Actually you should be able to see as such in the manga. Manga artists believe it or not are actually somewhat accustomed to drawing pictures in small black and white format (astounding I know). Plus the anime frequently takes very large liberties in how it displays abilities. Regulaiz (talk) 20:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well this is not an argument issue. Im really not sure what your issue with it is, the gif is staying regardless. Thats your interpretation of the event while that is not the interpretation of what happened that we use. Also while anime does take certain liberties that is not commonly the case with how it depicts abilities in this series. Also may i point out that to argue that point you would have to show proof of other numerous cases in order to prove it to be true. Im not concerned with what other manga artists do im quite familiar with Tite Kubo and what he is capable of doing. You dont always get what you should be able to see. having said that there is no point to the conversation.-- Rose's Ambidextrosity and Expression Two things I'd like to suggest Firstly, can the 'perpetually bored' comment from his description be removed? It's ridiculous seeing that the picture the site has shows him smiling...and there are any number of times when he doesn't look bored, including the latest manga chapter when he looks downright creepy. Secondly, can we add in Rose's ambidextrosity to his sword skills? I'm not quite sure how to correctly reference it here, but when he's fighting Stark with Love in the FKKT arc, his first release of Kinshara is with his right hand. However, when he releases the second time he uses his left, and uses the fingers of his right hand against Kinshara's whip to launch Izayoi no Bara. Vraieesprit (talk) 12:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) But that doesnt make him ambidextos? He does the complex action with his more preferred right hand while the simple action of just holding the hilt is done with the less preferred hand. Right handed people put their watches on their left wrist because the fiddly job of strapping it up is easier done with their preferred hand. Same here --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so ambidextrous is perhaps an overly grandiose word, but if you go back and look at his fighting, he releases the sword and uses it with the RIGHT, then later releases the sword and uses it (I mean as a whip) WITH THE LEFT in the exact same manner. Both times he extends it and then recoils it to his grasp, only once with the right and once with the left. I think that would count as being skilled in using his sword equally with both hands. I only mentioned the Izayoi as a reference, since he consciously used his right hand over the left release to perform that trick - I can't prove of course that he couldn't do it the other way around. Vraieesprit (talk) 13:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Post Timeskip I could be wrong about this but I thought Rose's appearance after the timeskip changed as well. I noticed on some pages they have a pre and post timeskip image so Rose should have one to. Like I said I could be wrong. --Я☻ҰĀℓğטĀЯб-Єℓ│דЄ (talk) 23:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 495 Possible Trivia In Chapter 495, Rose says that, whenever he plays the guitar near Kira, "melodies flow out like tears". I recently found out about a music from "The Beatles", called "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". Maybe the two things may be associated. Is it worthy to put in the Trivia section? ~~ [[User:Davidchola2|''Davidchola2]] ♣ 10:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :The key word in your suggestion is ''maybe. It's only a possibility and not definite. We won't add it unless Kubo points out that he made that reference/connection intentionally. ::Comparisons of this scale must only be stated by Kubo, otherwise they are fan opinions and speculation which is considered junk trivia here!! Closing this!! Bankai Trivia Can we add trivia about how his Bankai acts are named after actually pieces of orchestral music? Sea Drift by Frederick Delius, Prometheus by Alexander Scriabin, and Ein Heldenleben by Richard Strauss. Also, it's nice to know that Kubo has at least some appreciation for the orchestral arts. SilverRain (talk) 02:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure, the exactness does not seem coincidental, but as per Trivia policy, Kubo needs to state that he intentionally made it this way in order to be added.